Brian Klems Flying Circus: Digimon: 1.2
by The General
Summary: With the huge of amount of Digimon fanfiction, how will YOU find this? Suggestion: Sort by New Stories


  
Brian Klem's  
Flying Circus  
Part I  
Digimon  
Digital Monsters  
Episode I  
The Birth of Greymon  
  
  
  
"Dialogue" "Monologue" Narrator (Silly Announcer) Author  
  
  
When we last left our heroes, (in another series) The cliff they were standing on was severed by Kuwagamon, plunging them into the murky deep.   
  
"Sora!"   
  
"Izzy!"  
  
"T.K.!"   
  
The Digimon fly down to catch their partners, but they are simply too heavy for them to carry.  
  
"Poison Ivy!"   
  
Palmon uses her vines to latch on to a rock, but their weight causes it to jar loose, as Joe and Gomamon hit the water.   
  
"Fish net!"   
  
A raft of fish materializes underwater and lifts above the water. The others soon fall upon the raft.  
  
"This is some ride." Exclaimed Tai.  
  
The net of fish carries the Digidestined on the river for a few seconds.  
  
"What? Hey! Look out!" yelled Matt, pointing at the cliff.  
  
Kuwagamon's ill-conceived plan has caused himself to fall over the cliff as well, and with very large boulders, he causes large waves  
  
As the children scream, they are thrown on shore by the wave.   
  
"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." Explained Matt, kidding only himself.   
  
"Wh-what was that? A floating fish Market?" asked Joe.  
  
"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion." Said Gomamon, laughing at his joke  
  
"Hmm?" asked Joe.  
  
"I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine. I just asked them for a lift."  
  
"Wow! And all this time I thought I was allergic to seafood! Thank you! U-um, I guess it's not Bukamon?"   
  
"Gomamon now!"   
  
"Gomamon."  
  
"M-hm."   
  
"And I guess your not Tokomon anymore, are you?" T.K. asked Patamon.  
  
"Nope, I'm Patamon!"   
  
"It's all because we digivolved!" explained Agumon.  
  
"I don't think... that words in my dictionary." Said Tai.  
  
"So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful then before." Explained Izzy.  
  
"Right! All of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon!"   
  
"And I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon!"  
  
"First I was Tsunomon, then, Gabumon."   
  
"And I digivolved from Tanemon to Palmon!"   
  
"And me, I was Koromon. Now I'm Agumon!"   
  
"M-Hm. When you guys digivolved, you sure got way bigger." Said Tai. "Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still Digimon?"   
  
"Digimon! But I needed your help Tai!" explained Agumon  
  
"Me? For what?"  
  
"You see, digivolving is an extremely difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Explained Agumon.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I guess you don't run on batteries." Said Sora.  
  
"Sure don't!" replied Biyomon.  
  
"But how do you access my energy?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Even we don't know all the answers."   
  
"Thanks for my magical powers, Mimi!"   
  
"The whole thing makes my head spinny." Replied Mimi.  
  
"So, I helped you change? That is so cool!" exclaimed T.K.  
  
"Yep. Sure is."  
  
"My parents warned me about strangers." Said Joe matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'm not a stranger Joe, I'm your friend for life."  
  
Matt now stepped in to speak  
  
"Okay, Come on! What are we going to do now?" asked Matt.  
  
"If only there was a pay phone nearby. We could call the police, fire department... or my mother." Exclaimed Joe.  
  
"But we don't even know where we are!" said Tai.  
  
"But we know where we started! Up there on that mountain."  
  
"I say we forget about going back and explore around here!" exclaimed Matt.  
  
"I'm not exploring anywhere!" protested Joe.  
  
"I say we stay right where we are!"  
  
"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here." Said Matt.  
  
"Matt's right, but without a compass we don't even know which way is north." Said Izzy.  
  
"Wait, I do!" replied Tentomon.  
  
"Which way is it?"  
  
"It's the opposite of South!'  
  
"Sigh..."  
  
"I shouldn't where these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking." Said Joe.  
  
"You know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Said Sora.  
  
"Wait! Are there more monsters around, like that big flying beetle?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yes indeedy!" replied Palmon.  
  
"Ick!"  
  
"Those monsters don't scare me." Exclaimed Matt.  
  
"Are their humans?" asked Tai.  
  
"Humans? Others like you?" relied Agumon.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but Digimon."  
  
"So, okay. You're all Digimon. But what about these monsters, they're all Digimon too?" asked Tai.  
  
"It's creepy and dangerous, and what happens when it gets dark?" asked Sora  
  
"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Said Matt  
  
"That phenomenon would be unnatural." Said Izzy.  
  
"You call this natural?"  
  
"Well, we're not going to find out anything by sitting around here!" said Tai.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Matt.  
  
"Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean."  
  
"The ocean?!"  
  
"Yep! There might be a boat or something."  
  
"Let's water-ski home."   
  
"Funny" Sora said sarcastically.  
  
"At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off to just find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open and when a camp counselor comes..."  
  
"Hey Joe! Everyone's leaving us!"  
  
"Wait for me!"  
  
Later...  
  
"These tree's are beautiful!" said Sora  
  
"Yeah, they're really different, and I thought they were just sub-tropical.," remarked Izzy.  
  
"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever.," complained Joe.  
  
"Hey Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" asked Matt Sarcastically.  
  
"'Digital Monsters'... exactly who came up with that name?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Just call us 'Digimon'-we like that." replied Tentomon  
  
"I only asked because your composition isn't at all machine-like."  
  
"Oh really?" said Tentomon, using his super shocker.  
  
"Hey, watch it!"  
  
"So Patamon, can you really fly?" asked T.K.  
  
"Of Course" he said, demonstrating.  
  
"Wow, that's cool! But you're going the wrong way!"  
  
"I'm faster then that! Watch" bragged Biyomon. But not very.  
  
"Wouldn't it be faster to walk? Huh?" asked Sora.  
  
"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask: who does your hair?" inquired Mimi.  
  
"It's natural! I wake up in the morning like this!"  
  
"Wow! Maybe you could let me work with it!"  
  
"DO you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?"  
  
"Well, honestly, I never really thought of it!"  
  
"Honestly, I kind like my hair the way it is!" concluded Palmon.  
  
"Once I get back, this is going to make one great story. Yep... But, of course, not a single soul will ever believe me." Realized Tai.  
  
"That Kuwagamon back there, he was huge!" exclaimed Izzy.  
  
"And he's not the only one!"  
  
"Sniff, sniff" "Nothing like the ocean!" exclaimed Gabumon.  
  
"Ha Ha! Everybody in the water!" cried Gomamon.  
  
"Hey, let's make a giant sand castle!" said T.K.  
  
"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit!" said Mimi.  
  
"Wait a minute-Listen! What's that!  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"A phone!"  
  
"Either that or we're all hearing things!" said Sora.  
  
Yes, phones, right on the shore too! Of course, it's a bit of a problem in high tide.  
  
"I told you! All we needed was a phone! We're Saved!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
Ri-  
  
"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?"   
  
"Wrong Number?"  
  
"Well that's bizarre." commented Sora  
  
"My theory is aliens, they've set these phone booths out as a trap." explained Izzy.  
  
"If we can find a place that delivers, lets order pizza!" exclaimed Matt.  
  
"What ever you get, no anchovies for me!" said Mimi.  
  
"The question is, what are they doing here at the beach?" asked Sora.  
  
"So people can call their parents for a ride home." explained Joe.  
  
"Parents? What exactly is a parents?" asked Gomamon.  
  
Long pause  
  
"That's it, I'm outta here."  
  
"Does anybody have any loose change?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Obviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help!"  
  
"Ah! Use my phone card. The aliens can bill me! Here!" said Izzy.  
  
"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!" said T.K.  
  
"I'm calling daddy!" said Mimi.  
  
"I'm hooking up to the internet." said Izzy.  
  
"I'm going to call collect! said Matt.  
  
"Dibs on booth four!" said Sora.  
  
"Hey guys, wait for me! Come on!" said Joe.  
  
"Hello? Hey, Mom, It's me..." said Tai.  
  
Beep! "At the tone, the time will be exactly forty-five miles per hour... and ninety seconds."  
  
"Something's wrong or mom's flipped!"  
  
"Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream..."  
  
"What do you wear for that?" asked Mimi.  
  
"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up, and don't call back."  
  
"What planet did I dial?" asked Matt.  
  
"I'm telling you, it's a twisted alien joke." commented Izzy.   
  
"Why don't you try that one over there!" suggested Tentomon.  
  
"I don't think it's any better." answered Biyomon.  
  
"No telephones are working in your service area. Please hang up and have a nice day."   
  
"Hmmphf" said Sora.  
  
"Any luck?" asked Tai.  
  
"No..."   
  
"Weird. I've got a strange feeling about this..." said Tai.  
  
  
"Maybe this one will!" said Joe frantically.  
  
"To leave a message, press one now. To leave a fingerprint, press two now. Fifteen dollars for the next three minutes."  
  
"Okay, next one!"  
  
"Very curious. Does Joe always behave like this?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Every single day." replied Tai.  
  
"No matter what number, or how many times he dials, those phones aren't going to work!" explained Matt.  
  
"Well I'm going keep looking for a boat or something." Said Tai.  
  
"Wait a minute! Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might call in to us!"   
  
"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here."  
  
"I'm going to stay for a little while to see if anybody calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest."  
  
Everyone groans.  
  
"And I'm getting pretty hungry too." replied Izzy.  
  
"You know why? We haven't eaten anything all day. Okay, break time everybody!" commanded Tai.  
  
"Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is - Huh?! - Is the gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!" exclaimed Sora.  
  
"I forgot all about those weird gizmos!" said Tai.  
  
"If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade." commented Mimi.  
  
"What are they, anyway?" asked T.K  
  
"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." said Matt, using his best sense of logic.  
  
"If I could take mine apart..." Rumble "That is, right after I get something to eat, I'm really famished." Said Izzy.  
  
"Well, the only thing I got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages and some medicine, but that's about all I've got." said Sora.  
  
"I've got my trusty laptop computer. And a digital camera. Oh, and a small cell phone too." Pause. "Of course, not one of them's worked since I got here."  
  
"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." laughed Tai.  
  
"And what do you have?" rebutted Izzy.  
  
"Uh, let's see. There's my mini-telescope."  
  
"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either." Said Matt.  
  
"Hey! Look at what I've got. Check it out!" exclaimed T.K.  
  
"Wow, look at all those goodies. Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with your sweet Mimi?"  
  
"Aw, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?"  
  
"Forget it." Said Matt with disgust. He either hates her or loves her.  
  
"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." said Tai.  
  
"I'd settle for a small cow." said Izzy wisely.  
  
"Mimi, what have you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and make up?" joked Sora.  
  
"Well, Let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff." Said Mimi.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass, when we needed one?" yelled Matt.  
  
"I thought it might be fun to see how far we could get without one!... Besides, it's broken." She replied  
  
"Well so much for finding our way outta here." Said Tai.  
  
"Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." said Matt.  
  
"That's true. Or I guess we could barbecue some telephones." said Sora.  
  
"Ha ha. Hey, check out the genius, see? He's trying to call the telephone repairman to because the telephones don't work, problem is... Look! Joes got the emergency food!!" exclaimed Tai.  
  
"What?! No way!" said Izzy.  
  
"Joe, HEY JOE!!! Look, you've got all the food." yelled Tai.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?!"  
  
"But that bag..." complained Izzy.  
  
"This, I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry it."  
  
"Think he likes ya!" said Palmon.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Mimi, you've got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help someone else for once, take a little responsibility!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"That bag's too heavy for me!"   
  
"Listen, you never hear me complaining!"  
  
"Guys-Guys! The most important thing is that we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Said Tai.  
  
"Mhmmmmmm." Said Sora  
  
"Okay, lets figure this out. There are seven people in the group, times three days, times three meals that comes to..." calculated Joe.  
  
"Sixty-three meals." Said Izzy.  
  
"Uhhhh, Right. So, split evenly between us, we have..."  
  
"Enough food for three days."  
  
"Right! Oh, exactly..."  
  
"But you guys, when you add in the Digimon, we probably have enough food for about half an hour." Said Sora.  
  
"That's Right..."  
  
"Not a problem at all. We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." explained Gabumon.  
  
"No need to include us in your calculations." said Tentomon.  
  
"You sure, Biyomon?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely! We can take care of ourselves."  
  
"Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's divide it out evenly between the seven people here." Said Joe.  
  
"This is great, I could eat a dozen of these," commented Tai.  
  
"Mmm" agreed Agumon.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?!" cried Joe.  
  
"I'm glad we never here you complaining, Joe!"  
  
"You people make me crazy!"  
  
At that point, a growl could be heard. But before the monster showed itself, a mysterious figure on the horizon waved his arm and said "Not now." He then proceeded to 'gallop' towards the kids. But he was galloping like King Arthur in Monty Python and the Holy Grail, which is basically galloping while holding your arm out like you're holding the reins of a horse. You should see that movie. Anyway...  
  
"Look! A Human!" cried Sora.  
  
Amidst Holy Grail music, the figure galloped towards them. We can now see that he is about Tai's age, with Brown hair and blue eyes. But he looked a bit odd. For one thing, he was wearing a tuxedo. He had a white jacket and undershirt, and black pants and a black bowtie. But what was even more odd was that he had a scabbard with a good-sized sword in it, and a large shield that could cover his entire torso and shoulders with a European family coat-of-arms. Both appeared to be made of real steel. His face was without pimples or any other unpleasantry. And he was 'galloping'. He soon reached the Digidestined.   
  
"Good Evening, travelers. My I have the pleasure of making your acquaintance?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... Hi. My name is Tai--"  
  
"And I'm Mimi!"   
  
"Ah. How do you do, m'lady?" he said pecking her hand. Mimi was beside herself.  
  
"Right. This is Matt." Continued Tai.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"This is T.K."  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
"This is Izzy."  
  
"Salutations."  
  
"This is Joe."  
  
"Uh, Hi." Insert nervous laugh.  
  
"And this is Sora."  
  
"And how do you do, Lady Sora?" said the stranger, kissing her hand a bit longer then with Mimi. She was the only one who noticed. Sora was blushing.  
  
"Hi."   
  
"Now then, alduce me to introlow myself. (Pause) I'm Sorry. Alself me to myduce introlow. Umm, Introme to-lose mylow aslef. (Shifts eyes to the right and back) Alme to you introself mylowduce. Um, excuse me a moment." He said, turning around 180 degrees, then smacking himself on the side of the head, and then turning around to face the group. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Brian P. Klem."  
  
"Uh... Hi Brian. Can you tell us where we are?"  
  
"Why, your in the digiworld, of course!"  
  
"And where is the digiworld?"  
  
Just then a rumble was heard, and the ground began to shake  
  
A burst of water leapt out from under the ground, destroying the telephone kiosks/booths, and a giant shell rose out of the sand.  
  
"Shellmon!"  
  
"What's a Shellmon?!"  
  
"Something that gets mad for no reason!"  
  
"Shellmon is an Aquatic Animal Digimon  
  
He digivolves from Kunemon  
  
His primary attack is Hydro Blaster  
  
His secondary attack is Slamming Attack"  
  
"How do you know...?"  
  
"Everybody, up here!" said Joe, foolishly climbing up the rocks, exposing himself. Shellmon then proceeded to fire a powerful blast of water, knocking Joe off the side.  
  
"Digimon attack!" cried Agumon, firing his Pepper Breath attack causing Shellmon mild uncomfort.  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
Unfortunately, all attacks fizzled out.  
  
"They look like they've lost they're powers!" cried Matt.  
  
"Agumon!" said Tai.  
  
"Why is Agumon the only one fighting?" asked Izzy  
  
"We're just to hungry..." replied Tentomon  
  
"That's it! Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat!"  
  
"The other Digimon don't have enough strength to fight!"  
  
Suddenly, Brian cried "CHARGE!" and with that, he 'galloped' off. A few moments pass as the Digidestined ponder this odd character.  
  
"He's dreamy!" exclaimed Mimi  
  
"Inconceivable! How could someone so young be so miraculous with such a sword?"   
  
"All the more reason not to trust him!"  
  
"I don't know... he seems like a gentleman... and he might be able to tell us something about where we are."  
  
"I think it's just in act. No kid behaves that way."  
  
"And no kid can expertly use a fifty-one inch sword! But he can!"  
  
"Why is he just standing there?"  
  
And indeed he was. He and Shellmon looked like they were in a staring contest. But Shellmon decided to break the engagement and use his hydro blast. Brian raised his shield, and was engulfed in water. After a somewhat tedious minute, Shellmon ceased his barrage. Brian remained standing, albeit a little damp. He then decided to switch tactics by wrapping Brian with his vines and lifting him up into the air. But Brian remained unfazed. He just chopped of the vine and fell to the ground. Shellmon then blasted Brian back to the sand dunes with his hydro blast.  
  
Seeing Brian knocked out, Tai knew he had to take charge. "It's our turn, Agumon!"  
  
"Then give me a diversion!"  
  
"Right!" said Tai. And with that, he ran off to the right of Shellmon.  
  
"Hey, ugly, over here!" he then decided to grab a pole, and bash Shellmon with it.  
  
"Pepper Breath!"   
  
But the attack seemed to do little damage.  
  
Shellmon then countered by wrapping Tai up with a vine.  
  
"Don't worry, Tai! I'm coming!" cried Agumon. But unfortunately, he was soon pinned down. But he knew that he had to save Tai...  
  
Agumon Digivolve to...  
  
Greymon!  
  
"He did it again! Now he's Greymon!" said Tai.  
  
Shellmon then tried to push Greymon over. But Greymon pushed back.   
  
"Now you're getting him! Go Greymon!"  
  
But that didn't work so he attempted to hit Greymon with his Hydro Blaster, but Greymon sidestepped it. Greymon then bashed Shellmon with his head, propelling him into the air.  
  
"Digi-Nova Blast!" this attack sent Shellmon clear over the horizon! Greymon then reverted to his rookie form.  
  
"Agumon! Are you all right? You poor little guy!"  
  
"Tai... Do you have anything to eat."  
  
  
"Hello? Are you there? Operator? OPERATOR!" screamed Joe, as he frantically tried to use the totaled phone. But alas, it was obviously of no use. Meanwhile, the kids where having a discussion.  
  
"With the telephones destroyed there's no reason to stay here." argued Izzy. The kids nodded in agreement.  
  
"So who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" asked Matt.  
  
The Digimon were currently eating to their hearts content. But Matt still did not trust Brian, and he was not afraid to voice his opinion.   
  
"What are we going to do about that psycho?" he asked.  
  
"What is there too be done? He doesn't pose a threat to us. And even if he did, it would be difficult to force him to leave. He's quite strong." said Izzy. "And besides, we know this island is dangerous, his power would be a great help in fighting the monsters." He paused to let that sink in.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him." Concluded Izzy.  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"Yes? Replied Brian.  
  
"I was wondering if you knew of any cities around here."  
  
"Unfortunately there is no civilization around here, unless you count the Digimon."  
  
"I see. Where do you live?"  
  
"I used to live on the top of Infinite Mountain. It's the large mountain the middle of the island. But one day this odd object appeared in my yard. After close examination I determined that its presence was a danger to the island, thus I came down here to find the source of the object."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"It was a sort of gear, deathly black."  
  
"How did you know it was evil?"  
  
"It had a bit of blood on it. I'm aware it does not sound logical, so you would have to see it to understand. It had a hellish aura"  
  
"So why don't we go there?"  
  
"Unfortunately, the bridge leading to my house was destroyed while I was away."  
  
Later...  
  
"Alright Brian, where should we go?"  
  
" There is no place in particular that we need to go, why don't you choose Tai?"  
  
"Yeah! Any ware you say Tai, you just pick the direction!"  
  
"All right! Let's go!"  
  
Digimon!  
Btw: I am still a little scetchy on what makes something a chapter. My logic is that since each episode is broadcast individually (As opposed to multiple chapters in one book) they can be uploaded individually. But I'd be grateful if anyone could confirm this.  



End file.
